


La faute

by sterek1934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek1934/pseuds/sterek1934
Summary: Elle n'a pas pu oublier son prénom, mais elle a décidé que la seule faute qu'elle avait commise était celle de s'être tue pendant tant d'année.





	La faute

Elle en souffrait, de cette histoire passée, des erreurs de sa mère tout comme d'autres personnes de son âge souffrait du passé de mangemorts de leurs parents. Si seulement c'était ça mais non, elle avait une toute autre histoire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier rien qu'à cause de son prénom.

Sa mère est Marietta Edgecombe et elle est malheureusement connu par toutes les personnes ayant étudié à Poudlard entre 1995 et 1998. Marietta faisait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore avant de tout dévoiler à Ombrage qui lui avait jeter un sort qui ne s'efface pas même après tout ce temps. Elle a maintenant et pour toujours un millier de petit point sur le visage formant le mot « SNEAK » voulant dit moucharde pour avoir oser raconter à Ombrage ce qui devait rester confidentiel.

Des années après, quand elle eut sa fille, elle n'oublia pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé et décida qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau prénom au monde pour sa fille qu'un prénom voulant dire faute. C'est ainsi que sa fille fut nommé Até, Até Edgecombe.*

Et même si Até n'avait pas était là lors du sort, elle a vu chaque jour de sa vie la douleur éternelle de sa mère. Até a essayait d'oublier, elle s'est dit que ce n'était plus d'actualité mais son prénom était un obstacle à son bien être. A elle seule, elle était une faute, un rappel de ce qui s'était passé.

Certains professeurs comprenaient l'état de désespoir dans lequel elle se trouvait, se sentait piégé et dans lequel elle était perdue. Le professeur Londubat lui disait parfois quand il la croissait seul au milieu d'un couloir silencieux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que sa mère avait dû choisir entre sa famille et ses amis et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille. Le professeur Mcgonagall n'avait pas le même discours, l'erreur est humaine on ne peut pas vivre une vie parfaite nous n'avons pas été créer ainsi. Minerva Mcgonagall lui disait de sourire, de penser à autre choses mais comment oublier son prénom ? son existence ?

Puis il y avait le héro du monde sorciers, le survivant, Harry Potter qui avait un discours surprenant bien que Marietta Edgecombe lui ai causé bien des soucis. Elle était tout comme lui une victime. Alors comment c'est de devoir survivre intérieurement ? Sombres-tu parfois ? Lui avait-il demandé sérieusement un jour dans un coin de bibliothéque après avoir été rendre visite à son fils ainé, elle ne sut quoi répondre ce jour-là. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait, de survie.

Elle arrivait maintenant à mettre un nom sur le regard qu'il portait sur elle, c'est celui de quelqu'un qui à lui aussi survécu.

Elle n'a pas pu oublier son prénom, mais elle a décidé que la seule faute qu'elle avait commise était celle de s'étre tue pendant tant d'année. Aujourd'hui elle a apprit le sourire et le rire et ne compte plus rester dans son silence noyant. Até Edgecombe est beaucoup de chose une survivante, une fille aimante, une fille intelligente mais pas une faute.

* Até est la déesse de la faute et de l'égarement dans la mythologie grecque.


End file.
